Problem: Subtract. $\begin{aligned} 270& \\ \underline{-205}& \\ \end{aligned}$
${2}$ ${7}$ ${0}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ ${5}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${5}$ ${6}$